What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/characters/characters that first appeared in the comics, but never appeared in the 2013 chapter book series
''The Gumazing Gum Girl'' (1963-2011) Voodoo and Yoodoo Voodoo and Yoodoo are the voodoo dolls that befriended Ravi Rodriguez. Katoon A black early 1920s cartoon cat who lives in the corner of Rico's closet. He makes a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #10 (1964). He resembles Felix the Cat. Paddy A yellow dog who gets into big trouble, such as breaking one of Metalpecker's eggs, chewing Rico's shoes, and stealing food from the county fair. He makes a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #10 (1964). Yma The colorful fly who befriends with people rather than other bugs. He makes a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #10 (1964). Humphrey The greedy tiger who wants to be Katoon's interest. He makes a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #10 (1964). Marcel Marcel is the blue squid who was a main antagonist. He make a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' issue #10 (1964). Metalpecker The woodpecker that pecks metal. He resembles Woody Woodpecker. He made a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #10 (1964). Harry the Heron The Bubblegumians The humanoid creatures made up of chewing gum, resembling Gum Girl and Rico. They make a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #312 (1982) * '''Captain GumBob''': The male Bubblegumian who was sailor. * '''Gumeff''': The female thief Bubblegumian who steals cash and gems. * '''King Gumbale:''' The Bubblegumian king who rules over the Kingdom of Bubblegumia. * '''Queen Gumtoria:''' The Bubblegumian queen who rules over the Kingdom of Bubblegumia. * '''Old Duke Gumee:''' The Grand Old Duke of Bubblegumia. * '''Gumdragon:''' The female Bubblegumian dragon who befriends the gum-wings. * '''The Gum-Wings''': The Bubblegumians with the flapping pigtails to fly. * '''Gumbutt:''' The big-butt Bubblegumian girl who farts all the time. * '''Gum Babies:''' Bubblegumian babies. * '''Big Eater:''' The morbidly obese Bubblegumian girl who eats fatty food. * '''Gum Balloon:''' The inflated Bubblegumian girl. * '''Gummilk:''' The big-breasted Bubblegumian woman gives milk to the Gum Babies. Gumi Rodriguez The Ravi-like humanoid made out of gum. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Dinky The owner of his factory. Smarty Pants A brave caterpillar toy. Glutton The gluttonous bigfoot. Gum Shoe Girl The gum girl-like gum-chewing gum wad. Salty The spoiled kitten. Stevie Television-obsessed blue critter. Chocomen Dinky's henchmen. Macintosh Girl The girl robot that was Rico's friend. She resembles Jenny Wakeman from ''My Life as a Teenage Robot''. She made a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #526 (2004). Bearguard The pink bear that loves caring and sharing. He resembles Care Bears. He made a debut appearance in ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' Issue #526 (2004). Woodoo and Hoodoo Woodoo and Hoodoo are Voodoo and Yoodoo's girlfriends. Izzy Pizzy Medici Holt Holt is an amputated veteran, former circus equestrian performer from Kentucky. Vandevere Vandevere is a ruthless and enigmatic entrepreneur, and amusement park owner who buys Medici's circus to exploit Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina for their amusement park, Dreamland. Skellig Vandevere's right-hand man. The Backyard Enemies The animal characters that serves as their antagonists. They were based on the characters from Nickelodeon's ''The Backyardigans''. * Sammy - a purple penguin. * Nefarian - a green dear with mismatched antlers. * Andy - a blue unique creature. * Felonie - a pink hippo-bear hybrid. * UnderRoo - a red kangaroo. The first letter of their names make up the word "SNAFU", in which was reference to a particular terrorist acronym from Nickelodeon's ''The X's'', and the particular private acronym by Dr. Seuss. * Sammy - Society * Nefarian - Nefarious * Andy - And * Felonie - Felonious * UnderRoo - Undertakings Whitey, Reddy, and Yelly ''Ninja-Rina'' (1966-2011) The New Ninja-Rina ''Malik and Maria'' (1969-2011) Blenny and Flanny ''Sol Azteca'' (1970-2011) Fredrick Pinky and Bluey Papa Panda ''The Three Escaping Monkeys'' (1972-2011) Dopey Dad ''Ninja-Rina and Her Buddy Gum Girl'' (2014-2015) Box Man Cat DMV Employee Mr. Popsicle Ice Cream Blob Karate Instructor Onion Sensei Purple Puppet ''Ninja-Rina's 2015 Special'' (2015) Anglerfish He wants to buy and resell Gamepal 8×8 consoles. Ant Woman Balloon Girl She sells Gamepal 8×8 consoles. Socks They are hallucinations of Dr. Gomez. ''Ninja-Rina's Grab Bags'' (2015-2018) Emperor Swampsock Laundrodome Citizens ''Ninja-Rina: Fairytale Trouble'' (2015) Magnificent Magic Ian Magical Maiden Jane Guu ''Ninja-Rina: Cheat Code'' (2016) MarioBoy He is Rico's imaginary friend and tells Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina about the cheat code. Sparky He plays a major role as Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina's character in "Monster Fight Friends." ''Ninja-Rina: Scrimmage Scramble'' (2018) Flower Kid Cyclops Girl Afro Guy Mailbox Kid Ee Tee Dog Turtle Ice Skater Baseball Player Butch the Dalmatian Coach Kickity Girl Major League Gum Girl Sleepy Sloth Big-Nosed Guy Broccoli Kid and Broccoli Parent Cloud Lady Geometry Birds ''Tunnel Kingdom'' (2018) Old Lady with Pet Frog Ollie Ruler of The Underground ''Midsummer Nightmare'' (2019) The Stage Monsters ''Spring Break Smash'' (2019) ''The Very Strong Storm'' (2019) Cast